Relatos del Ningenkai
by Tibby-Trick
Summary: Nuestros personajes tienen acceso a la red virtual del Ningenkai y se encuentran con las historias que más de alguna vez todos hemos leído. Reacciones en el Makai? definitivamente noyaoi xD!


Bien, primero, a todos aquellos/as que les gustan los fics homosexuales, lean bajo su propio riego :P

Lo escribí por que quise y ya ¬¬ y me gusta la pareja, también.

Imagino que si los personajes supiesen de lo que se escribe sobre ellos, enloquecerían xD tal cual sucede aquí. En gustos no hay nada escrito, si no les gusta, no lo lean y punto.

Dedicado a todas aquellos/as que no les gusta el yaoi :)

* * *

Relatos del Ningenkai

Ella le miró con ojos graciosos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras escuchaba las estruendosas carcajadas de su compañera.

-puedes… puedes creerlo?

Sus cabellos castaños se agitaron al tiempo que se agarraba su estomago con sus manos, intentando - inútilmente - aplacar el dolor que le causaban las construcciones musculares

-que cosa?

Curiosa se levantó y se sentó al lado de Keiko, ella le indicó con sus dedos algunos párrafos escritos en la red virtual. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Al final del relato no sabía si reír o llorar de indignación

-Kami-sama y los demás dioses que espían la tierra!

-vamos, Shizuru, no es para tanto - dijo Keiko entre risas - son solo bromas, creo.

Toda la gracia que habían tenido sus ojos y todo rastro de sonrisa se desvaneció. Su mente maquinaba imágenes extrañas y alimentadas por un portal común y a la vez incómodo, que se traducía en una asquerosidad frente a su boca. De repente pensó en limpiarse la boca y fregar su lengua con una lima. No, no, después de todo, eran simples relatos.

-Por Kami!! - ella le miró indignada - Keiko! Como puedes leer esto? Es … es … - Shizuru hizo unos gestos exacerbados - asqueroso!

Sus pupilas recorrieron una y otra vez las líneas, que en su mente se dilataban con un sabor nauseabundo.

Sacó su celular con desesperación y marcó el número con frenesí.

-que haces, Zuru? - Se paseó de un lado a otro, con el auricular en mano - no te la tomas en serio, verdad?

-Kurama, maldito engendro! Contesta de una vez!

Tres cigarrilos se extinguieron rápidamente, y el caudal de nicotina comenzaba a hacer efectos en Keiko.

-Oye, para de una vez - abrió la ventana intentando ventilar la habitación - no me queda más remedio

Sustrajo la cajetilla de cigarros de la chaqueta de Shuizuru y arrojó sus cigarros, uno por uno, al inodoro.

En su mente resonó culpable _'Solamente un buen fuego, puede dar muerte a un cigarro…' _y sin importancia los cigarros escurrieron caño abajo _'pero si muere mojado es igual, que si a un hombre lo mataran colgado'_ (1)

Titubeó un momento, eran culpables ellos de la adicción de Shizuru?, qué culpa tenía Gabriel en el asunto? y porqué ahora sus familiares seguían su destino? Su mirada se posó en el aire enrarecido de la habitación. Shizuru aun gritaba improperios a la contestadota automática.

-es ahora, o me intoxico

Y ella vació la caja con culpabilidad.

-MIS CIGARROOOS!!

Media hora después, la página web se mantenía intacta, mostrando los mismos párrafos que dejaban a Shizuru en el borde del colapso.

-Kurama, dime qué rayos significa esto!

Cuando Shizuru dejó de zangolotear a Kurama, éste al fin pudo posar sus ojos en los párrafos que se burlaban de la situación que habían desatado.

Kurama pasó de la incredulidad, al rojo furioso y luego a la risa. Su racionalidad le impedía tomárselo en serio. Por lo tanto, para él fue todo más sencillo. Después de todo, él sabía claramente su inclinación sexual, pero sería difícil convencer a su novia ante el espectáculo que estaba montando. Una sonrisilla maligna se extendió en su rostro.

-Lo siento Shizuru - ella le miró con ojos incrédulos - pero yo realmente amo a Hiei

Ella no supo si vomitar o reír. Después de ello, optó por lo más sano: desmayarse.

-Shizuru! - tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama - vaya, no creí que reaccionaría así - Keiko le miró descuadrada - tu no creerás lo que dije, verdad?

Pronto, en la mente de Keiko, aparecieron las imágenes repulsivas de Kurama besando a Hiei, Kurama abrazando una muñeca rosa, Kurama llorando mientras sostenía a Yomi ensangrentado en sus brazos, y lo peor y más asqueroso que jamás imaginó: Kurama embarazado.

Bien, ahora entendía a la perfección a Shizuru; sobre todo cuando recordó aquellos párrafos de alucinantes romances entre Kurama y Yusuke.

-pues, la verdad - ella se sonrojó un poco, ante la mirada insistente de él - esas historias son muy convincentes

* * *

Cuando Shizuru abrió sus ojos, sólo Kurama apareció en su enfoque. Keiko se había marchado para cerciorarse de la condición sexual de Yusuke. 

Si Shizuru pensaba perdonarle por tal broma, él tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo por reivindicarse. Y sabía la forma exacta de hacerle sentir la disculpa.

-Hola, preciosa

Ella sólo levantó delicadamente una de sus cejas, no se dejaría caer fácilmente por el zorro de mirada astuta. Pensó en responderle de una forma sarcástica, pero nada acudió a sus labios. Giró su cara en señal de disgusto.

-Vamos, Shizuru - él enterró sus dedos en la cabellera de ella - como puedes creerme capaz de hacerte tal cosa?

Ella le miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, ese Youko Kurama puede hacer de todo.

Él le adivinó el pensamiento y giró sus ojos aburrido.

-qué puedo hacer para demostrarte lo contrario?

Él pensó en millones de cosas que podría hacer para demostrarle su hombría e inclinación sexual, pero al parecer, ella no pensaba igual.

-tendrás que hacer mucho más que seducirme, Kurama

Él maldijo infinitamente a las historias que involucraban su nombre y le transformaban al punto de nenaza trastornada y moribundo de amor. Se levantó frustrado de su asiento y se dispuso a marcharse.

Ella le notó un aura molesta y peligrosa, así que le dejó marchar. Sus dedos masajearon su sien y se dispuso al dulce rocío del agua sobre su cuerpo. Necesitaba un momento de paz antes de entrar al trabajo.

* * *

Cuando Kurama llegó a su departamento, se sintió un tanto abandonado. Si no fuera por la silueta de Hiei junto a su ventana, habría echado de menos a Shizuru. Temió entonces volverse una nenaza sentimental. 

Él le miró interrogante. Algo iba mal con el zorro.

Kurama sonrió medio triste y condujo a Hiei a la habitación del computador. Los párrafos casi se enajenaron de felicidad al ver cómo se expandían rápidamente por la ciudad.

Pero a Hiei no le sentó demasiado bien, desenvainó su espada quedando el filo con la garganta de Minamino.

-de qué demonios se trata esto

Si Mukuro se enteraba de eso, tendría una excusa para burlarse de él por toda la eternidad.

-Shizuru duda de mis inclinaciones sexuales - y ahora se paseaba molesto por la habitación. Después de todo, su orgullo masculino estaba herido. Su propia novia dudando de sus inclinaciones sexuales!! Y ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente - y dejaba de lado la racionalidad - todo era una completa locura.

Hiei nunca entendió bien los sentimientos ningen, es más, los encontraba estúpidos y estorbosos. Si no fuera porque parte de su esencia estaba ligada a ciertos ningen - y uno que otro demonio - no le importaría en lo absoluto. Pero los ojos tiernos de su hermana eran demasiado para un ser tan duro como él y habían logrado trizar aquel muro emocional.

Él nunca se crió con un tutor, así que poco sabía de inclinaciones y tendencias; pero por lo que había visto en la tierra humana - y que luego se había arrepentido de ello - y en las películas cebollas de Mukuro - que a veces contenían sangrientas escenas agradables al ojo demoníaco - había entendido que la inclinación sexual era, para algunos, el orgullo masculino (2), y poco a poco había conseguido forjar uno, que había atraído hasta la mismísima Mukuro. Pero claro, no era algo que él se tenía propuesto desde un principio, no. Sin embargo, y gracias a ello, se sentía más superior que el resto.

-qué quieres que haga?

Después de tomar tal caldo de cabezas y obligar a pensar al youkai, se decidió a cortar por lo sano. Y con el apoyo moral de Hiei - él jamás se rebajaría a discutir algo tan suyo como la inclinación sexual - se dirigió al trabajo de Shizuru.

* * *

-Naomi, comunícame con el jefe de agricultura regional, ahora! 

La pequeña secretaria se estremeció al ver la cara enojada de su jefa, y no comentó acerca de las colillas esparcidas por la habitación que rodeaban su escritorio. Se limitó a asentir y cuando hubo salido de la oficina se dispuso a buscar la tarjeta roja que hace un buen tiempo atrás había tirado.

El personal de Recursos Humanos entendió claramente la señal, ordenaron sus puestos, se pusieron al día y cambiaron sus caras a una de disposición absoluta.

Cuando la jefa estaba de mal humor, no valía la pena enfrentarse a ella, si se quería salir de su oficina con pega y con los huesos sanos.

* * *

-Buenas Tardes - él miró su reloj, el horario marcaba las ocho y se sorprendió de encontrar gente en el edificio aún. Aquello era mala señal, sobre todo por la cara que traían estampada los trabajadores 

-Buenas Tardes - la secretaria no pudo evitar que un halo rosado cubriese su cara.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE, BURRO DE M!3#·\ª!, DESPEDIR A UN TRABAJADOR SIN SABER SIQUIERA LOS AÑOS DE SERVICIO QUE EL IDIOTA LLEVA EN NUESTRA EMPRESA, ANIMAL ·$&#" - un temblor en los cimientos acompañó armoniosamente la disputa telefónica - SABES AHORA EL PRECIO DE ESE TONTO?! SI NO LO ARREGLAMOS LO PAGARÁS CON TU SUELDO - un silencio se extendió por todo el sector y antes de colgar al auricular, ella pareció pensárselo mejor- BURRO!

Cuando la tormenta parecía haberse calmado - se aseguraron previamente que el golpe seco que se escuchó fuese el del corte de comunicación - la secretaria pareció acordarse del joven frente a ella.

-eh… jeje disculpe joven - ella, para su desgracia, no recordó que aquél era el novio de su malhumorada jefa

-no se preocupe, ahora, podría hacerme el favor e informar a Kuwabara que le espero a la salida?

Ella se derritió con la mirada esmeralda que recibió del buen mozo joven, se preguntó qué sería de su jefa. Jamás imaginó - en su frágil memoria - que aquel amable joven fuese algo más que primo lejano de la bestial gerente de recursos humanos.

-yo .. yo.. enseguida, joven - ella se paró con sensualidad

-soy Minamino - él se apartó el pelo de la cara - Shuichi Minamino

Si esto fue suficiente para desarmar a nuestra frágil y despistada secretaria, fue suficiente también para nuestra querida y explosiva fumadora compulsiva, que ante tal acto de extrema coquetería, no pudo hacer más que honrar su carácter

-TUUUUUUUUU

No le importó que la empresa entera supiese de su bipolaridad. Y el dueño le tenía buena, así que era inmune a cualquier despido por carácter.

Él, para empeorar la situación - y vengarse de su herido orgullo - sólo mostró una sonrisa de medio lado. Después de todo, ella aún le quería.

-buenas noches, Shizuru

Shizuru pareció recuperar la compostura, y se marchó digna del lugar, no sin antes propinarle una cachetada que no hubiese resistido de no ser por su Youko interior.

Él dejó que se marchara, todo su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

'_eres malo, Shuichi, muy malo'_

Y Kurama concordó con su demonio interior.

* * *

Entonces ella se sentaba ahora depresiva en una heladería cercana. Su feminismo empedernido, sin embargo, le impedía desplomarse como una margarita. 

-quiero una copa grande, con crema y bañado en chocolate - el mesero asintió sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

-de qué sabor quiere los copos de helado?

-pie de limón, manjar, tres leches

-disculpe, señorita, no tenemos manjar

-COMO QUE NO TIENES MANJAR, INUTIL! - y recordó que aquello no era la empresa y los que la miraban no eran sus empleados- ejem, disculpe, tráigame entonces .. Vainilla

-si … si, como usted guste, señorita

Ella pasó un buen rato mirando al infinito, con un cigarro consumido hasta el filtro mismo.

-tienes fuego?

Un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo se sentó frente a ella. Su boca se resecó y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-no crees que es hora de cambiar el cigarro?

Se sintió idiota, pero no podía quitar los ojos de su interlocutor. Él se parecía mucho a Sakyo. Es más, hasta tenía la misma energía que Sakyo.

'_Sakyo está muerto' _se recordó.

Cuando el mesero depositó su gran copa de helado en la mesa, ella no pudo evitar que un notorio sonrojo se plasmara en su cara. Él le miró divertido.

-adelante

Y ella comenzó a tomar lentamente su helado. Pensó en vengarse de Kurama y meterse con aquel tío que obviamente le tenía ganas. Lo pensó mejor, su corazón de abuelita le impedía hacer tal cosa.

-sabes, tengo novio

Él solo se rió

-Ya lo sé

Entonces ella sonrió. Incluso permitió que él comiese de su misma cuchara.

Ella no necesitaba saber su nombre, y el helado se consumió entre conversaciones animadas.

-Espero volver a verte

Él le sonrió y abandonó el lugar. Ella relamió tristemente su cuchara. Su energía había desaparecido.

Encendió otro cigarrillo y observó detenidamente el encendedor.

-nah…

* * *

Cuando se paró frente a la puerta de su departamento, supo que aquella noche no auguraba nada bueno. 

Su sensible sentido le indicaba claramente que habían dos presencias en su departamento. Hiei y Kurama.

'_qué diablos se traen éstos entre manos?'_

-llegas muy tarde, preciosa

Hiei gruñó molesto.

-traje a Hiei para que te cerciores de nuestra inclinación sexual

Ella miró incrédula a Hiei. Pero Kami! Era Hiei! Kurama debió hacer algo realmente importante para que el koorime accediera a una indagación en su vida privada.

Y finalmente comprendió que su novio haría de todo por tenerla de vuelta.

-no lo necesito, Kurama

Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, notando la alteración de su novio

-como quieres que te lo demuestre entonces?!

Kurama ya había comenzado a desesperarse. Después de verla en la heladería con un hombre, supo que tendría que cambiar su estrategia de convencimiento.

-no necesito prueba alguna - ella se acercó a Kurama y sonrió pícaramente - por que creo absolutamente en tu palabra

Su Youko interno se agitó y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-creo que he caído en tu juego - él rodeo suavemente la cintura de ella con sus brazos

-no era un juego, hasta hace un momento - ella posó sus labios en los hambrientos de él y se dejó llevar por la distensión del momento.

'_no pueden esperar a que yo me marche? Puaj, Nunca entenderé a los humanos'_

Hiei desapareció por la ventana y se perdió en la noche, Shizuru estaba demasiado ocupada como para notarlo.

* * *

-Buenos días, Naomi 

Shizuru entró con una gran sonrisa a su despacho. _'Perfecto'_ Pensó, nada estaba fuera de lugar y su oficina no tenía rastros del día anterior.

Recordó con picardía la ocupada noche que había tenido, comprobando una vez más la sexualidad de su novio, y, por qué no decirlo, también la de el mismo Youko Kurama. Se sorprendió a sí misma, era muy resistente en todo aspecto.

Y aquellas ojeras habían desaparecido a la perfección con un poco de maquillaje.

La pantalla de su ordenador parpadeó. _'Tiene 01 mensajes nuevos'_

_Querida Shizuru:_

_Ayer Yusuke me ha mostrado ciertos escritos que me han dejado un poco - muy bien, BASTANTE - preocupada. Principalmente porque éstos hablan de una supuesta relación entre koenma y tú, pero luego me creí loca cuando descubrí otros tantos que hablaban de Koenma y Kurama. Qué está pasando?! No he querido decirle a Koenma, por que el pobrecito tiene mucho trabajo, pero algunos de por aquí ya me están mirando medio raro - y no es que yo haya gritado a algo por el estilo, no._

_De cualquier manera, me es repulsivo pensar que al chico que he estado besando tenga otras emm … 'tendencias'. Tu me entiendes._

_Keiko me ha comentado que has pasado por un problema similar - y mucho más duro - que el mío._

_Por favor! Si me cambia por otro de su mismo sexo enloqueceré!_

_Saludos desde el Makai_

_Botan_

_Post Escriptum: Kami-sama! He leído que Kurama estaba embarazado, qué diablos pasa con el ningenkai?!! _

Shizuru miró molesta el correo electrónico. De donde han salido tantas blasfemias juntas?

Finalmente ella dejó sus preocupaciones de lado y se limitó a ser optimista.

_Querida Botan:_

_Kurama, obviamente, no está embarazado y una vez más he comprobado su inclinación sexual. Solo puedo decirte que confíes en tu novio - a palabras necias oídos sordos y ¿a escritos tontos ojos ciegos?._

_Pero siempre puedes armar un numerito por ahí y ver si sacas algo bueno de la discusión_

_Espero que todo te resulte, y hagas lo que hagas, no pongas una demanda. Tienes que tomar siempre la ventaja._

_Recuerda: Mujeres Arriba_

_Saludos desde el Ningenkai_

_Shizuru_

_Post Escriptum: Podrías confirmarme si Sakyo está en el más allá? Creo que estoy alucinando._

FIN

* * *

(1) La torre de babel - Los Tres, Gabriel es el prota de la canción y es un cigarro xD

(2) ja, mis compañeros se enojan enormemente cuando se pone en duda su inclinación sexual; supongo que debe ser cosa de orgullo para ellos. Sino, algún macho que me saque de la encrucijada por favor (H) :3

Y eso, cortito, fácil de leer, y un ShizuruxKurama. No es lo mejor que han leído en su vida, pero sirve para matar el tiempo.

Saludos!! n.n

Espero que les halla gustado y cualquier comentario - que no sea algo como 'qué tienes contra los fics yaoi?! bla!' porque no tengo nada contra ellos ¬¬ pero tengo derecho, tanto como esas personas, a escribir fics no-yaoi - en reviews, vamos, que no cuesta nada un pinchazo y unas palabritas sueltas.

Nos leemos (:


End file.
